


Call for me - Breaking Ice

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Enchanted Item's, Light Angst, Magic, Old Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: On the run for hunter beast in the mountains Yuuri and Yuri have to combine their strengths to survive. And meet one interesting young magic user, who has a unique way to establish an other persons magic's strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 76 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Go look for the Trinket's I post on my [ tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to see what else I am working on.

No matter how hard they ran, it was becoming increasingly more obvious that there was no way for them to stay ahead of the beasts chasing them. The hunters controlling them were simply waiting for them to get caught, probably someplace warm and sheltered as well. Yuuri looks over his shoulder at the kid he's dragging along by the wrist. They are dressed far to light for the cold front they got swept up in. They had counted on a night or two in an Inn in a town at the foot of the mountains. Surely they would have been able to dress for the cold.

He can't even recall how it went wrong, just that the one moment they were enjoying their meal and the next Yuri had told him they needed to run. The look in the kids eyes were clear, whatever it had been that he had picked up it was enough to get him scared. If Yuuri had learned anything in the past few weeks, Yuri does not really do scared, pissed and upset, false bravado and snarly comments yes, but definitely not scared. And it had been pure fear in those bright green eyes. Yuuri had tossed some coins on their table, probably more than the meal was worth, grabbed their bags, their cloaks and they had bolted the place. It had only been minutes after that he had felt the hunter magic trying to trace them. If not for their cloaks they would have been caught hours ago.

“We need a way to get of those beasts, if they no longer know where to find us those hunters will never catch up.” Yuri's voice sounds little and restrained. Nipt by the cold around them. 

“I would love to hear a suggestion, Yura. Poorly we both do not have the power to fight them off. And neither of us is a skilled enough fighter to survive an ambush.” Yuuri pants out.

Speaking and running are not things one does in combination, as it just makes you aware of just how tired you are. Not to mention in this cold weather the last thing you want to do is pull more cold air into your already freezing lungs. Who is he kidding, everything about him is freezing. His hair is frozen by the sweat from running, and the rest of his body is suffering the same fate. He is starting to realize that if they don't get rid of the beast soon and find a place they can take shelter and warm up, they won't have to worry about the hunters killing them. The mountain will have done it for them.

He feels the shock more than he can hear it over the wind. Damn he forgot to keep those thoughts behind the veil. He can't even stop and apologize to Yuri for them as they can't stop period. He tries to sent Yuri some positive vibes, even if he is worried there is no good reason to scare the kid. Yuri squeezes his hand, although it feels more like he is the one being reassured. There is a warm sensation that creeps under his skin and he knows it's Yuri sending him his faith. He is the one being reassured and it's working, albeit a little but a little non the less. 

This is just enough to make Yuuri feel his surrounding, and when he does he felt something. Something that might actually work. A plan he read in one of his books comes to the surface of his thoughts. But can Yuri do what needs to be done, and most of all do they have enough energy for it. 

“Yura, can you cast protective circles?” He screams the thought out as he isn't trusting his voice. 

He feels the yes, if a bit hesitant, more than that he hears the answer. Perhaps no answer was spoken after all. They have been getting better at 'hearing' each other. But he is taking the yes as it is given and suddenly changes his path to duck between two trees. Aiming for a clearance they can clearly see. At this he feels Yuri trying to buckle down and get them back in between the dense growth of the forest. But Yuuri is certain of his plan and finds some extra energy in himself to set a greater pace. His confidence he is feeling must be radiating as Yuri is increasing his speed as well, plus Yuuri can feel the tell tale tingling of a spell being formed. 

Soon enough they find themselves at the edge of a very smooth clearance. Yuuri starts to gather the parts of the spells he'll be needing while they are running towards the center of the clearing. They hear the exact moment the beasts break clear from the trees and see their pray so close. The howls they give must be heard over the whole of the mountains and the thundering of their paws are increasingly louder with every step. When they reach the part of the clearance Yuri only has a second to cast the circle down before the first beast is already upon them. 

The crash makes the whole circle light up around them. It also makes the other beast slow down significantly. Not that it isn't going to stop them from circling the two people they were ordered to chase and return to their masters. The sheer size of them sends shivers down Yuuri's spine, he had seen images of the beasts of the west, why had he never realized just how massive they were. They were easily twice the size of the largest person he had ever come across. 

“Yuuri what are you waiting for. I can only keep this circle up for so long. So if you really have a plan other than making us easy targets, now would be the best time to do it.” Yuri's annoyance is greater than his fear, which makes Yuuri glad. 

“Don't worry I have a plan, just need to be certain that we have all the beast chasing us here. No use if one gets away, right.” Yuri nods and mumbles he can keep it up for a bit longer. Making Yuuri want to be allowed to hug the kid. Seeing as that would break the concentration needed for the spell he refrains. 

He makes a quick turn and counts seven beasts. He sends his magic to sense the outskirts of the clearance just to be certain. Seven beasts it is. He signals to Yuri to make himself small and the boy follows his order by completely pull himself down in a small heap covered by cape. Yuuri calls the first of the two spells he prepared to his mind, he has to be certain his spell leaves their circle intact. A quick check tells him he got this, if not a quick death is certain to follow. 

For a moment he feels sympathy for the beasts as they are bound by their hunters and have no real say in this situation. Poorly for them though Yuuri's will to live and his desire to keep Yuri alive is greater than his sorrow for them. Slowly keeping the spell intact in his mind he starts to take off his shoes. The cold when he puts his bare foot on the surface he is standing on is breathtaking. Wishing contact wasn't necessary for the spell as this will cool him down even more than he already was. He releases the first spell through the soles of his feet. 

At first there is no sign his spell has worked and he fears he had not sensed the clearing right. Till there is a clear sound of popping all around them. The cleverest of the beast try to get away, or perhaps they are the ones still closest in contact with their intuition and survival instincts but it is too late. All but the surface in the protective circle splinters under their paws, revealing the cold waters of the lake they are standing on. The moment they all drop under the surface of the lake, Yuuri releases the second spell. There is a crackling sound, a push of an even deeper cold in the air and the lake is one smooth snow free Ice plate again. Only several darker spots right under the Ice reveal where the beast used to be. 

Yuuri crashes to his knees. Feeling the last of his energy swindle out of him. Shit. These spells were far too heavy for the condition he is currently in. Knowing he should be putting his shoes back on before his feet will freeze off, he reaches behind him to grab them. When he finds himself flat on his back staring at the sky and the snowflakes softly dropping, he can't do anything else but blink. It isn't till he feels two small hands wrapping bindings around his feet, that he understands that Yuri must have gotten up and pushed him over. Or he must have fallen down, either is an option.

“You idiot. Why the Stone, did you think it was a good idea to just take your shoes off. Do you want to lose your feet. Because there is no way in the Blood that I would ever just carry you anywhere. You are far too heavy for me and I will leave you behind if you become worthless.” 

Yuuri just smiles. He learned by now that the boy has a way of revealing his concerns that are far different than how any other person he ha ever met would do. 

Once his feet are bind and his shoes are back on, he tries to sit back up. He can feel the tiredness that has settled in his very core. He looks at Yuri and sees the same tiredness on the small face. They really will need to find a shelter where they can warm up. He nods and Yuri also gets up, ever so slow for a small boy that should be filled with energy.

Yuuri remembers himself at that age, especially as Yuri is wearing the clothes he wore back then, always out and about with Yuuko and Takeshi, no care to his mind. He wish that he could give Yuri that same feeling. Unless they find a shelter though, all they can do is to keep moving. So they cross the lake and enter the forest on the other side again.

They have no idea how long they've been walking since the lake, it could be hours but it's more likely far shorter, when Yuuri feels a spark of magic nearby. He looks at Yuri who stopped complaining a short while before, and sees that the boy felt it as well. The spark indicates somebody is using magic, yet it wasn't strong enough to indicate a mage. This person had probably no idea they sent out a spark as strong as they did. 

Yuuri turns to Yuri. “To produce a spark as cheerful as that the caster has to be someplace warm. We have two options. Seek out the source and hope for a safe place or avoid it altogether and hope to find a shelter soon.” Yuri looks up at him.

“If we don't find someplace soon we are dead. And I rather am dead in a warm spot then in layers of cold.” 

They both sense the air and go in the direction of the spark. It still takes them some precious minutes to be certain that they are in the right direction though. And for a short while Yuuri is scared their inexperience of mountains has let them astray, till they see some smoke coming from an area to their left. Once they clear the trees they can see a small cabin near the base of a mountain side. They interlock their hands and approach, what ever happens they will do it together. 

When the door gets opened after they knock and ask for shelter, Yuuri is surprised to see a boy in nothing but a short pants staring at them. The boy has the deep rich skin fro the southern Isles and eyes shining with power and mischievousness. 

“How lost did you have to get to find this cabin? I thought no one who did not know where it's at can even locate it.” He smiles while declaring that. Making Yuuri realize they found a hidden location. So he decides to be honest.

“We felt a spark of magic a few lengths ago, as we are in need for shelter we honed into that.” 

The boys eyes widen. “You felt my spark? You actually tracked it down in these weathers and location. You… you...” 

The boy jumps up against Yuuri and for the second time in his life does he feel the pressure of lips against his. The boy is good at it as he has Yuuri's lips parted in seconds. The surge in his magic in response to the magic the boy is radiating is shocking. The boy suddenly pulling back, leaving him panting, double so, he feels revealed beyond compare. Beside him Yuri is clutching his hands over his mouth, eyes big and round, filled with aprehansion. It is clear he is not going to let himself get kissed by the strange kid. 

“Oh Blessed Bells. You are beyond strong.”

“Damn Bloods, Phichit. Close the damn door. I don't care how well you can manage to contain heat in your body, the rest of us is still very capable in freezing to death.” 

The woman the voice belongs to steps out of a second room, barely to be seen from the door. She is closely followed by a man. Both stop when they see, the two people outside the door. The man calls forth a spell and Yuuri can feel Yuri reacting to it. The woman on the other hand stares at Yuuri and he knows why.

“Minako sensei.” His voice sounds restrained from the memories. “You are alive.”

The woman all but runs to the door pushes Phichit aside and pulls Yuuri into a hug he never thought he would ever feel again. At this his restrains he had been keeping so tight snap and he starts crying. 

“There, there my boy. You are safe here.” She looks at the man. “Celestino. This is the young mage I had told you about. Seems we'll need to get some beddings ready.” Then to the boy. “Phichit, the little one seems a bit shocked, which means you did that weird thing again. But get him inside and warmth up. Just try and keep your lips to yourself. Most people are not used to your way of sensing power.” 

With in minutes their clothes are stripped and they find themselves wrapped in layers of blankets. All three of them, as apparently Phichit is there to work as a personal heater. Minako provides them with some things to eat. Poorly it is soon clear neither of them has any strength in their bodies left, so she orders Phichit to feed Yuuri and she takes care of Yuri as he seems to be very weary of Phichit and refuses to reveal his mouth when the boy is turned in his direction.

Celestino in the mean time is taking care of their clothes. And once both of them drifted up in a sleep that will carry them well into the next day he turns to Minako.

“You had said the boy was powerful. You failed to mention that he could do enchantments.” She looks at him.

“I was unaware of him being able to do them. Perhaps he has learned them since.” 

Celestino shakes his head and hands her the shirt Yuri had been wearing. The moment she touches the embroidery, she remembers. She had seen Yuuri stitch these patterns, she had seen him do it when he was no older than eight. And the enchantments were in every stitch.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as to their canon ages. So Phichit is 15 in this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
